There's Only You
by nikkibabe
Summary: Two years after Grave Buffy has been left with only one person, Spike. He's long gotten over his 'obsession' and they are friends. But what happens when something changes?
1. Default Chapter

AUTHOR'S NOTES; Ok here's the low down. This fic is set two years after Grave. Season 6 went as it did on the show apart from Buffy & Spike never slept together, hence no bathroom incident, hence no trip to Africa for a soul.  
  
So Spike is still same old Spike, no soul.  
  
I've had a break from fan fics because I was so busy with Uni and I'd ran out of inspiration. But know I'm back with a plan, this fic is going to be finished by the end of the first week of January.  
  
Please review as I seem to have lost all confidence during my break! I will only write more if you want it! Enjoy, Nikki.  
  
PROLOGUE CHAPTER ONE  
  
Spike stuffed his hands into his pocket and fumbled for the packet of cigarettes he always kept there he didn't care what Buffy thought he needed one. Everyday he would go by her house and everyday it would be the same, she would prance about moaning about some new trauma.  
  
Why had things turned out this way? He had wanted to sleep with her so badly only two years earlier and yet now he meant something to her but no more than Harris, he was 'the best boy friend' she had ever had. That's what she said. He said he was a bloody poof.  
  
Still he knew he didn't have to fear the stake anymore. Well not that he feared it in the first place, Spike feared nothing.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy looked out of her window she could see that Spike was smoking but she didn't want that old argument to flare up again so she didn't shout for him to stop. It was strange the way things had worked out for them.  
  
After what had happened with Tara and the Trio Willow had been lost to them forever, it still hurt Buffy to think that her one time best friend was imprisoned somewhere by the council but it was all that could be done to keep her alive and the world safe.  
  
Xander hadn't been able to cope with the loss and had moved away hoping to put the demons of the hell mouth well behind him, Buffy didn't much from him anymore. Still gazing out of the window Buffy tried to put that thought out of her mind, it was raw. Dawn had become detached and was off living her own life a college in England under the care of Giles.  
  
God only knew what had happened to Anya, Buffy guessed she was off doing her vengeance gig somewhere, if so it was better that she was away from the Slayer.  
  
That left Spike.  
  
Thrown together by the worst circumstances possible they been forced to get along and at first it hadn't worked out so well. Spike didn't want to play the good guy and Buffy couldn't stand the sight of him most of the time but something changed.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike couldn't remember the day he stopped obsessing over Buffy and he couldn't no matter how much he tried work out why it had happened. It just had. A small smile came to his face when he thought about how much of an idiot he'd been following her around and confessing his love. It wasn't a problem any longer.  
  
It seemed that when he obsession stopped they became friends. Good friends the kind that get undressed in front of each other because they trusted each other totally. It was strange but some how it had happened.  
  
They shared everything now. When Buffy went on a date it was Spike who went shopping with her to find the perfect outfit, when Spike went to Sex Pistol tribute gigs it was always Buffy who went with him. They were in every way totally dependent on each other, the two of them facing the world together.  
  
Still she drove him mad sometimes.  
  
TBC???????????  
  
Do you want more? I have it right here if you want it!!! 


	2. My Little Bit

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Buffy woke up to the sound of the phone ringing, in the back of her mind she knew that it was the middle of the night and Spike was near by. She pushed the stray hairs that covered her face out of the way and stumbled over to the phone throwing a scowl over to Spike who was laughing at her sleepy performance.  
  
"Hello." She mumbled down the phone.  
  
Dawn's cheery voice came down the phone at Buffy like a freight train, "Hey Buff what ya up to?"  
  
"Sleep." The older sister replied angry that the younger of the two couldn't seem to remember a little thing called time zones.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I know I always forget but I couldn't wait to talk to you." Dawn said sounding not too apologetic.  
  
"Ok then."  
  
"Well the thing is Giles just booked me a flight to come home for the summer break and I'll be back in three days."  
  
The anger from being woken eased off by the news that Dawn would be home soon. A big bright smile formed on Buffy's face as she listened to Dawn explain what time her flight would be getting in, Spike watched from the other side of the living room and the scene delighted him.  
  
The past couple of years spent with Buffy had tamed him, humanized more than he could have ever imagined. Having his Bit back would be perfect he had missed her so much but now she was on her way back for the next two months and he could spoil her like the little sister she was.  
  
Buffy replaced the phone in it's cradle and looked over to the vampire sat on her floor, "What are you still doing here Spike?"  
  
"Watching TV." He answered his tone flat letting her know that no matter how good their friendship was he would always enjoying pissing her off.  
  
"I'm not raising to it, I'm to happy Dawn's coming back in three days." She said as she flopped down next to Spike on the floor and stole a hand full of crisps off him.  
  
"I know," He said as Buffy gave him a quizzical look, "What you forgot that vampires have super hearing Slayer?"  
  
Buffy just laughed and cuddled up next to her vampire best friend and drifted off back to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy had been asleep again for about an hour and Spike had no chance of moving as she'd now moved so that she was lying across his legs. He didn't really care that much anymore he was just glad that Buffy had remembered to close the curtains before they settled down to watch the movie of the night.  
  
Seeing Dawn again was going to be great for both of them, even though him and Buffy were well past hating each other it was a strain to only have each other in the world. Perhaps that's why Spike had become so impatient with Dru over the years and why Buffy would snap at him.  
  
The last time he'd seen Dawn she had been screaming at Buffy because her flight was during the day and with all the windows in the airport it made it impossible for Spike to go and wave goodbye.  
  
She'd screamed and cried and said that she wasn't going to go and no one could make her then Buffy had begged him to go and reason with Dawn. He had like he always did, he explained to Dawn that it would be better if he said goodbye at Revello because her had a present for her that Buffy wouldn't like.  
  
Spike could remember how her eyes lit up at the mention of doing something Buffy wouldn't like as Spike pulled out his silver lighter and put it in her hand. She gave him a half laugh, "I not going to start smoking." She declared.  
  
"I know Bit and I'm bloody glad to hear it to but I thought it would remind you of me, and I hear University is full of pot you need a lighter for that." Spike had said giving her a wink.  
  
He watched Dawn's cheeks flush, Spike has smelt it burning plant in her room before but he wasn't going to judge her for it. She hugged him and he left the room, that was a year ago and he was desperate to see her again.  
  
TBC. 


End file.
